A pressure-sensitive adhesive may be used for various purposes. For example, the pressure-sensitive adhesive may be used to adhere an optical film such as a polarizing plate, a retardation film, or the like to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device (hereinafter, referred to as an “LCD device”), or may be used to laminate optical films such as the polarizing plate, the retardation film, or the like. Likewise, the pressure-sensitive adhesive used in the optical film or the like is required to have an excellent cohesive force, pressure-sensitive adhesive force, re-workability, low light leakage properties, or the like together with excellent transparency. For example, the pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions for optical films as described above have been proposed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1: Korean Patent Publication No. 1023839
Patent Document 2: Korean Patent Publication No. 1171976
Patent Document 3: Korean Patent Publication No. 1171977